bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ojolympics (Credits)
Credits taken from "The Ojolympics" Season 1, episode 28, 28th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Moore Directed by Lisa Simon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Stage Managers Anne Louise Wallace Ric E. Anderson Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Directors David Ellis John Pollard Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par SurasaksinCathy Hundt Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinators Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Continuity Samantha Osby Editors Tony Breuer Marybeth Benivegna Rob Hall Jim Snarski Ken Sirulnick Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Nondas Voll Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Samantha Osby Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Lesley Stewart Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Robert J. Lory Alex Gutierrez Mike Meere Phil Alcabes Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod John Hopkins Anne Russo Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Erin Slattery Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Erin Slattery Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Technical Director Phil Alcabes Video Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Utilities Jim WashburnJim Washburn Keith ConodJack Cooke Keith Conod John Hopkins Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Matty Randazzo Jack Cooke Keith Conod Jim Washburn Peter Hefter Victor Smith Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Tom Guadarrama Phil Alcabes Michael Grimes Bobby Vazac Bob Lewis Jerry Cancel Eric Levy Shawn Harkins Andrea Curtis Frank Biondi Pascal Griego Kevin Romaine Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Ron Actisdano Christien Methot Eugene MeienhoferEugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Steve Garner Mark Cox Frank Biondo Pascal Grieco Chris Myers John Hopkins John Hopkins Michael Franks Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "The Old Bear Game" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye "Take it Lower" Music and lyrics by David Yazbek & Peter Lurye "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:English Credits